出轨
by Tomb.C
Summary: Harry Potter在一场宴会上与阔别已久的Draco Malfoy相遇了。


两分钟，他们即将擦肩而过。

墨绿色的礼袍，边上近乎黑色的刺绣，精美繁复的花纹。

一百米，那条看上去纤长实际强壮有力的手臂上挽着的金发美女，面容温婉祥和。

五十米，浅灰色的眸瞳轻轻扫过了他，眼角处不带一丝情感的清冷让他的身体升起一阵颤栗，他能看见同时间里微微挑起的唇角。

—亲吻似是要将他吞噬。

十米，她嘴唇张合在向他诉说着什么，而他侧耳倾听，眉目间藏匿的高傲悄然露出。

—每一次，混杂在拥抱里的那些疯狂，那些不顾一切—

五米—

三米—

一米—

自然垂下的手臂不经意间彼此碰撞，有手指勾过他卷曲的尾指，某一泛凉的物品落入到他的手掌心。

"Harry？"金妮轻柔的嗓音在他身旁响起，他原先被挽着的手臂被轻轻摇了摇。

"怎么了？"Harry不动声色地将触感冰凉滑腻的圆扁状物品纳入到礼袍的口袋里，细微的重量拉扯着他。

"我在跟你说这周回陋居的事情，你没有回应我。"金妮耐心地解释。

Harry带着金妮穿过会场，朝人较少的角落走去，"什么时候？"他问。

"周五晚上，妈妈一直跟我抱怨说好久没见到你了。"

"周五—"Harry低垂下头仔细思考，"可以，但我今晚要去见一位朋友，所以—"

"又去吗？"金妮露出一个有些寂寞的表情，这让Harry十分怜惜她，"你们的关系真好，什么时候介绍给我认识？"她问。

Harry抱歉地笑着，金妮已经不是第一次提出这个请求，而他同以往的每一次一样摇头，"他很怕生。"

—骗人的。

Harry不自觉眯起了眼，他想起那个人在外交上的果断，毫不含糊的表达，以一切手段取得自己的最大利益的模样。

一抹极淡的金色悄然进入到Harry的视线内，Harry不慌不忙地与金妮道别，他轻轻吻过她嫣红的嘴唇，接着朝会场大门走去。

他提前离场了，他的手滑进装着玉器的口袋里，指尖在触碰到玉器的一瞬间，身体仿佛被钩子剧烈地拉扯着，他闭上眼静静等待传送，而他落入到柔软的物体上，他还没来得及睁开眼，吻便铺天盖地将他淹没。

微甜的浆果香气，醉人的触感。

—会场上的香槟。

Harry迫切地回吻着，他放任压在他身上的男人的手滑进他的衬衣内，抚过他的每一寸肌肤，那双手冰冷，滑过的地方却异常炽热。

他的质地上好的衬衣被粗暴地扯开，纽扣散落四周。

"嗯—"他稍微偏过头断开吻，在他几乎因缺氧而失去意识之前，粘腻的液体顺着他的嘴角滑落，有条舌头不依不舍地舔掉它们，"这么急切吗？"他打趣般说，抬起双手环绕住男人的脖子，手指插入男人柔顺的头发里，"—Draco…"

"急切啊。"Draco吮吸着Harry的脖子，在上面留下一个又一个印记。

Harry本想提醒Draco不要留下痕迹，事后处理会很麻烦，可他最终还是放纵了他，"毕竟快一个月了，你离开好久。"他略带抱怨地说，大腿挤进Draco胯间，摩擦着Draco已经肿胀的阴茎。

"阿斯托利亚太缠人。"Draco回答。

"我不喜欢在这种时候听见她的名字。"Harry说。

这是不正确的。他想，阿斯托利亚是Draco的妻子，他现在和Draco做的事才是对不起阿斯托利亚的。但他没办法，他确实不喜欢在这种时候听见阿斯托利亚的名字。

Draco抬起头注视着Harry，那双浅灰色的眸瞳满是戏谑，"吃醋？"他坏心眼地询问，在Harry赌气般侧过头的时候给了Harry一个长长的深吻，他的舌头滑进Harry嘴里，挑逗地缠绕着Harry的舌头，"我可是看到了…你在离开的时候亲吻了Weasley。"

"你很在意？"Harry挑眉。

Draco压下胯部挤压同样肿胀的阴茎，"你说我在不在意？"他反问。

Harry没注意到自己露出一个愉悦的笑容，他仅仅是拉下Draco再度与他亲吻。

这并不是他们的第一次，如果他们的这种行为算是偷情，那么他们已经偷情过许多次，从他们毕业两年后再次遇见起。

直到现在，Harry都不明白它是怎么发生的。

学生时代，他们之间彼此厌恶，这是事实，虽然Harry有一半的时间被用来对付Voldmort，而Draco确实把让他的生活变得更加悲惨作为生活主旨。

Voldmort死后—Harry不确定这个说法准不准确，总之，他不想再经历一遍那些压在他身上的恼人的烦事，他在Hogwarts度过了相对安稳的一年，作为八年级生。

—Draco的最后一年在德姆斯特朗魔法学院度过。

—生活它总像缺少了什么。

Harry Potter的生活缺少了一部分，他无法说明到底是缺少了什么，他自己也不清楚，可它确实不完整，他的心空荡荡的。

毕业之后，甚至在他按照当初他的意愿进入魔法部，与他喜爱的女孩结婚—他至今都认为金妮很可爱，他依然无法填满心里的缺口。

然后，他遇见了，他遇见了阔别已久的Draco Malfoy，在一场社交宴会上。

当然，英国只是一个小岛，魔法界又那么小，他们总会遇见，他们早该遇见。

—不经意的视线接触间，Harry感到一股鲜活的生命力从他胸膛内迸发，那些无法填补的空隙开始逐渐消失，而他在Draco眼里看见了燃烧的火焰—Draco跟他一样。

最先离开会场的是Draco，Harry在下一秒紧跟着Draco的脚步离开，他才刚走出会场门口，就被人用力拉向一旁，挺拔的背影，慵懒散落的淡金色头发。

他在小巷里被用力压倒在墙壁上，那些吻宛如暴风骤雨，是他与金妮之间从未有过的，而他发现他并不讨厌，他回吻着Draco，用力把自己的身体压向Draco，他们的第一次是彼此摩擦达到的高潮。

那很美好，真的十分美好。

寂静的小巷里回荡着他们的呻吟，他的背被撞到墙上，Draco的动作是那么地热切—Harry Potter被某个人需求着。

他的生活在瞬间变得完整。

"嗯…就是那里—"他毫不掩饰快感呻吟，指尖轻柔地爱抚着Draco的头部，把Draco压向他的阴茎，"好棒…"

Draco的舌头沿着Harry的阴茎上下来回舔舐，他猛地把Harry的阴茎全部含进嘴里，满意地听着Harry拔高的呻吟声，Harry不自觉用力地卷曲脚趾，他的身体在床上翻腾，Draco的每一次吞咽都给他带来完美的快感。

这时候，一根粘满滑腻液体的手指抵上他臀缝间的穴口，没有任何预兆就推挤进去，抽出进入。

"等等，别、Dra—啊—"前端的挤压以及后方的扩张给予Harry难以忍受的刺激，他在Draco挤进第二根手指的时候抵达高潮，将粘稠的液体全数射进Draco口里，而Draco的手指还在活动。

"好浓。"Draco最后亲吻他阴茎的顶部抬起头，来不及咽下的乳白色液体就在他的唇角处，"你多久没处理了？"他将第三根手指挤进Harry体内，询问。

高潮刚过的Harry的身体依然十分敏感，他将Draco拉向他，胡乱亲吻Draco的下巴，"你知道吗？你再不回来，我会在跟金妮做的时候喊你的名字。"

毫不夸张。

Harry从没想过他如此眷恋Draco的触碰，Draco依阿斯托利亚出国旅行一个月，Harry在大半个月里没法碰金妮，他满脑子想的都是Draco。

"这可真巧。"Draco抽出全部手指，濡湿的水声让Harry的身体颤栗着，"我只碰过她一次。"

她是指阿斯托利亚，因为Harry说他不想听见她的名字，所以Draco用了人称代词。

他扶着自己的阴茎对准Harry的入口，在入口附近来回摩擦，迟迟不进入，"说吧，Harry，说你想要我。"

Harry露出一个调皮的笑容，"不做就给我滚。"他说。

下一秒，Draco挺腰进入Harry体内，胀大的阴茎一点点推开紧致的内部，他完全不给Harry喘息的机会，在完全推入之后又立刻拔出，剧烈地抽插着。

Harry被顶弄地无法说出完整的话语，他抬高腰部配合着Draco，让Draco更加深入，他几乎能感受到Draco的阴茎跳动的感觉，就在他的身体里，摩擦着他脆弱的肠壁。

"嗯…啊啊—快点，再快点…"他合着Draco的动作摆动身体，有意识地收缩后穴夹紧Draco的阴茎。

"唔—"Draco紧咬嘴唇，有汗珠沿着他的脸颊滑落，滴到Harry脸上，他俯下身舔去它，亲吻Harry湿润的双眸，"该死。"

他低声咒骂，突然间直起腰，一手抱住Harry的胯部，将Harry用力压向他，更加快速地抽插着，润滑液以及他的液体混杂着从他们交合的地方滴落，房间内全是肉体撞击的声音以及抽插搅拌的水声，还有他们之间暧昧的呻吟。

"啊…嗯，里、里面，哦，用力…不，不要，别顶那里！"在Draco戳刺到Harry体内某一处明显柔软的地方的时候，Harry瞬间失声尖叫，快感从他的前列腺蔓延至他的全身，氧气被从他肺部一点点撞出，他几乎无法呼吸。

Draco专注地撞击那一点，他抬起Harry无力的腿，就着交合抽插的状态将Harry翻转过身，重重碾压Harry的前列腺，满意地听着Harry断断续续的尖叫。

每一次，他抵上Harry的前列腺的时候，Harry的后穴都紧紧收缩夹着他的阴茎，他俯下身吮吸Harry布满汗液的背部，将自己更用力撞进Harry的身体里。

"Dra、Draco，Draco，Draco…"Harry开始喃喃念着Draco的名字，他软成一滩水似的趴在床上，手指拽紧了床单，有手覆盖上他的右手，紧紧将他的手包裹住。

Draco的左手绕到Harry身前抚摸Harry的阴茎，他的下巴抵上Harry的肩膀，寻找着Harry的嘴唇。

下身激烈的刺激让Harry失神地任由Draco摆弄，他反过手将自己的手指一根根填补进Draco的指缝。

—或许他应该为他的这种行为感到抱歉，他显然辜负金妮对他的信任，而他想，大概金妮早就知道了。

但让他感到可怕的是他并不真正为他的行为感到羞愧。

"啊啊—Draco—"Harry最先缴械投降，他在Draco的夹击下抵达高潮，剧烈收缩的肠壁还在被Draco一寸寸顶开，有温热的液体冲进他的身体里，填补满每一丝缝隙。

—他多想在每一天醒来的时候第一眼就能看见这个男人。

THE END


End file.
